The Walking Dead: Season One
by TheLoneClone
Summary: As the apocalypse breaks out, Rick Grimes sets out to find his family and friends as he maneuvers his way through hordes of zombies while his wife, Lori, and best friend, Shane, get together, unknown that Rick is alive, and his son, Carl, meets a girl that might just be the one for him. Rated T for Violence.
1. The Bad Day

**Episode One – The Bad Day**

Sirens sounded as three police cars trailed a red and black striped car. A man looked out the passenger window to the striped car. One officer, Shane Walsh, looked and saw a shotgun come out, too.

Glass shattered as the bullet hit it and Shane ducked his head inside. He grabbed a radio. "Shots have been fired. Shots fired!" he shouted. Another bullet fired and hit an officer in the patrol car behind them and a cry of pain escaped him.

Shane reached back and grabbed a shotgun, as did the driver, Rick Grimes, and then they parked alongside the other two cars and they formed a barrier. Rick stepped out and aimed his shotgun towards the car. The other officers got out and loaded their guns themselves.

Rick pulled the trigger and hit the car's tire. The vehicle flipped and soon two men scrambled out with rifles. One aimed quickly and fired, taking Rick down. Shane shouted "Get down!" and jumped over the car to Rick. As he crouched, the other officers fired and took out one of them and Shane got the other.

"Rick? You okay, man?" he asked. "Yeah, hit me in the padding," he grunted as he helped himself up, referring to his bulletproof vest. While the officers rejoiced to their victory, a third criminal got out and fired, shoving the bullet into Rick's side.

"Aagh!" he shouted as he fell limp onto the car. "No!" Shane shouted as the other officers and Shane shot the third man. "No, no, no!" Shane repeated and then checked on his partner. Blood leaked out of Rick's side as the officers called for an ambulance, which soon arrived, along with friends and family to Rick, including his wife Lori.

*#*#*

Shane pulled up to the Grimes' house where Lori was waiting, and soon she opened the door for him. "Hi, Shane," she said calmly, but the wet spots on her face confirmed her crying. "Are you ready to go tell him?" Shane asked, talking about Rick and Lori's twelve-year old son, Carl.

Lori nodded, and then grabbed her purse as she walked out the door. Shane closed the door, and soon the duo made their way to the car. As they got in, Shane sighed. "I'm sorry, Lori," he said. She smiled. "Don't be." Soon, the two closed the gap between them and a new couple was formed, although unbeknownst to them, Rick was alive.

*#*#*

**So, how do you like it? I know, there's not really much in it, but it's sort of the start, and the others will be longer, trust me. This is like my first story, but this one is new and updated! Episode two will have them telling Carl, Rick waking up to the apocalypse, and Shane, Lori, and Carl meeting the other survivors. **


	2. Apocalypse

**Episode Two – Apocalypse**

Twelve-year old Carl Grimes turned as the police car pulled up to his school. He left his two friends to see his mom and Shane. "What's up? Where's dad?" he asked. Shane looked down to the ground as Lori started crying. "Mom?" he slowly asked, more quietly.

"He's gone," Shane said in place of Lori. Carl's face went pale. He started tearing up. "Y-you mean he's…d-dead?" Shane nodded slowly. Carl starting crying harder. His mom hugged him tightly. Shane started to drop a few tears, too.

*#*#*

Three police officers patrolled the area as the two doctors scanned the three dead criminals. "That's strange," one whispered to the other. He stood up. "Hey, Jackson. I thought you said these guys were dead?" he called to a police officer, Lawrence Jackson.

He stared in shock, and then laughed. "They _are_," he said strongly, as he and the two officers walked to them. "Well, James here heard some movement, and when we turned, they just laid there," he replied. "Well, when we scanned - ," the officer started, only to be cut off by another officer.

"Watch it! Behind you!" he shouted. One doctor turned, and one of the (dead) criminals sank its teeth into him. The doctor screamed, and dropped to the ground, the zombie feasting on him. Jackson and the other officer drew their pistols and fired. The other doctor ran, but another zombie grabbed his ankle.

Soon, only the three officers remained. Shortly after that, it was cut down to one, with now _six _zombies roaming the street. Before the two could escape, an officer was taken down, and Jackson was the only remaining human out of the five that started there.

*#*#*

Jackson had called Shane about what happened. "What?!" Shane exclaimed, shocked at the news. Jackson had told him that he was the only remaining one, and to meet him at the park.

Shane dropped Lori and Carl off, who quickly grabbed their things. Shane quickly stopped and grabbed his things, and when he called city council, nothing happened. No ring, no dial tone, nothing. The power was out.

*#*#*

_Two months later…_

"Doctor? Doctor?" Rick shouted, hoping a doctor would come. But no one came. As he stood up, he heard something in the hallway. When he opened the door, three zombies stood before him.

Rick cursed, and soon he used a pipe to kill all three. He soon reached a car with a zombie in it. He killed it as well and took its keys. He soon was off to his home.

*#*#*

Rick got home to see zombies surrounding it. "No, no, no," he said to himself, believing Lori and Carl to be dead. But before he got there, he heard footsteps behind him.

As he turned, he saw an African American man and a young boy. "Hey," he said, offering a smile. "I'm Deputy-Sheriff Rick Grimes." The man nodded. "I'm Morgan Jones. This here is my fourteen-year old son, Duane," he introduced them. "Hi there, son," he said. "Hi," Duane smiled.

Morgan looked around and saw it was getting dark. "Better get inside. More come at night," he explained. Rick motioned to his house. "How about here?" Morgan smiled. "Sure thing."

Inside, Morgan looked around, but saw Rick looking harder. "Something wrong, man?" he asked. "This is my house," Rick explained. Morgan nodded. "I see." "I'm looking for my wife and son," Rick continued. "Ah," Morgan replied.

"They must've been here, because their favorite things are gone," he said, pulling on the shirt he found of his. "I'm heading to my police station for gear in the morning. Want to come?" he invited. "Okay," Morgan agreed.

"Can we stop at the park though? My group is there," he asked. "Okay," Rick said. "I know: I'll go to police station, gather some gear, and meet you at the park." Morgan laughed. "Man, I like the way you think."

*#*#*

Carl woke up beside his Lori. "Mom? It's morning," he informed her. "So it is," she said. He got up and quickly changed. As he went outside, he saw the African American he knew as T-Dog.

"How you doing, Carl?" he asked. "Good," Carl smiled. T-Dog did the same as he continued to make breakfast. Ed Peletier got out of his tent, as did his wife, Carol, and their daughter, Sophia, who was Carl's age, but slightly taller.

Carl waved. Carol and Sophia waved back, but Ed just walked by. Carl looked down. Carol walked towards him. "Don't mind Ed, Carl. I guess he's just…feeling different after all this." Carl nodded. "I can see why," he said, then walked off to play tag with Sophia. He had a little secret he wouldn't tell _anyone _about. I guess you know what that is, too.

*#*#*

** Here's episode two! So yes, the apocalypse has started, and in the next episode (three), walkers attack the camp, Rick gets his gear, and in come the Dixon bros. **


End file.
